


thanksgiving

by seungularity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Thanksgiving, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungularity/pseuds/seungularity
Summary: just seungmin and minho spending their vacation in bed.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> this is very late for thanksgiving but i still posted it coz we need to water the 2min tags

seungmin was busy scrolling through his laptop, eyes fixated on the screen while minho was busy snuggling himself in the comfort of the younger's lap.

they decided to take a week of leave from their busy work schedule and spend time for each other. it's not that the two aren't going for occasional dates every weekend and even do sleepovers simultaneously on their apartments.

but today, today was a bit different. 

minho asked seungmin if they could somewhat travel outsude the city and spend the remaining week before thanksgiving. the younger happily agreed and decided he could stay on minho's apartment for tonight and plan the trip together.

that is what seungmin was dreaming earlier.

apparently, his boyfriend only got clingier when they decided to do the planning on the sofa bed on the older's apartment and wouldn't even let go of him. it was supposed to be the two of them looking for a place to stay and creating their itinerary but it ended up with seungmin doing ut alone while minho's face is buried on his neck.

not that seungmin mind, he actually loves it when the older shows his affection into physical things like hugging. normally, they would just jold hands together as they are still not confident on displaying their love. 

"babe, how about we go to busan?" seungmin asked and shifting attention to his boyfriend's hair, caressing them gently.

minho just hummed and even snuggled closer to his neck. 

"we won't finish anything if you will continue like this, hyung." seungmin whined. as much as he was frustrated with his lazy boyfriend, he can't seem to gsther his strength to push the older. instead, he continued playing with his soft brown locks.

minho looked up to him then to the laptop where a beautiful hotel room which the younger decided to book was being displayed. "you can handle it well, love. " the older told. "but please choose an animal friendly hotel. i wanna bring our children."

seungmin laughed and looked at his boyfriend who seemed to be offended by his laughing. he pinched his cheeks and kiss the side of his head. minho giggled and hugged seungmin tighter. the older doesn't know if he have a kink about seungmin babying him but he truly loves it when his younger boyfriend do it. 

"you sure spoiled your children so much i'm not gonna be surprised if they will open a youtube channel," seungmin paused to laugh while the older's nose crinkled. "and vlog our trips with them."

minho let out a small huff. "that would be a great idea. should i open one for them?"

"depends if a busy veterinary can handle the job, right?" 

"i own the clinic so i rule it and i think i have enough time..."

"we can talk about it later but first, we should really plan a good vacation for us." 

the older's face looked up and stared lovingly at his boyfriend's side profile. "anywhere with you is good."

just then, seungmin's face heat up bright red and, stunned by his words. 

"you're so cheesy."

minho laughed. "but you love it!"

"yes, i love you."

"i love you too."

later that night, minho finally convinced seungmin to rest and just let the day choose their activities. in which of course seungmin debated to, as he likes to do things according to plan but then minho said it then so be it.

now, the loud sound of seungmin's playlist is booming inside their car. it's seven in the morning and currently on the way to their destination, busan, which is a four hour drive from seoul. the three cats were casually meowing at the back as if they were also singing along with the song.

"we might arrive there around eleven, so we couldn't enjoy the morning breeze of countryside because of a certain someone who," seungmin teased. minho looked at him briefly and returned his eyes on the road. 

"dori, papa just said you overslept." minho cooed on the driver seat.

dori seemed to understand his dad and started meowing furiously. the other two cats seemed to be unbothered as they were just casually licking their paws.

"dori's dad should be the one to blame on why we might not be able to elephant."

"babe... imagine waking up around five in the morning where the temperature could freeze you, of course i would rather cuddle with you."

the younger male couldn't help but to sigh for the fifth times and rolled his eyes inwardly. up until now, seungmin still couldn't remember why did he agreed on being minho's boyfriend when the older was way out of his league for being too weird. but in the end of the day, he would just laugh it all and realize how lucky he was he found his cute alien boyfriend.

_but he wasn't literally an alien._

"we're here, babies!" minho yelled after he parked their car. he went out and carried one of the cats carrier containing soonie and doongie inside. seungmin grabbed the smaller one where the youngest cat is peacefully enjoying it's alone time.

"what a brat!" seungmin huffed.

just like real children, the youngest among the three felines is the most spoiled one. it doesn't usually do what you told her to do and would just go in her own way, which irritates seungmin sometimes. minho on the other hand will laugh at him when he gets annoyed and would spoiled her more.

"don't fight her again, babe."

seungmin glared at his boyfriend who just laughed at him.

"welcome to stay hotel and restau. how may i help you?" the front desk assistant greeted them with a bright smile. seungmin stepped in and gave an equal amount of smile.

"i booked a room last night on the website. the name is kim seungmin."

"wait a moment, sir." the two males nodded and instead of watching the woman type on the keyboard, they busied themselves looking at the interior of the hotel.

they couldn't help but to awe at how the inside were decorated. it may look like an old big mansion on the outside but a bright and big chandelier was placed in the middle. it accented the high ceiling in the lobby. different busan treasures were placed along the corner as well as some paintings from the locals. the two got cut off when they heard her voice.

"your room is located at number nineteen, sirs. here's the key," and held a medium size key with a wooden tag hanging while the number nineteen was painted in white. "enjoy your stay!"

"thank you!" minho bowed and took seungmin's free hand and pulled him towards the elevator. his right hand was pushing their single and medium sized luggage on top of that was the carrier of their two cats.

"i'm gonna swim later at the beach." the older male blurted out happily while swaying their intertwined hand inside the elevator. 

seungmin looked at his boyfriend, amused. "it's literally winter, hyung." he said, half-laughing.

"and?" minho questioned.

"you literally complained how cold it was earlier, remember?" 

minho pouted and scoffed shile impatiently waiting for the elevator to reach their floor, foot gently tapping st the floor.

"that was earlier."

"yeah. whatever you say, hyung."

"sis got an attitude." minho said, still glaring at the younger.

when the elevator loudly dinged as the signal that says they finally reach their destination, seungmin stepped out first, still carrying dori on her carrier.

minho then hurriedly get out too, struggling to carry their things so seungmin stopped from his track and waited for him, adoring the way minho waddled through his steps, carefully pushing their luggage while holding the cat's carrier on top of that.

suddenly, minho held his left arm infront of seungmin causing the younger to furrow his brows.

"i just wanna hold hand," minho looked away after saying that and a faint tint of red spread across his whole face. 

"one moment you would spat shades about me initiating skinship and here you are..."

"shut up and just hold my hand, kim seungmin!"

"okay, hyung. you definitely—" 

to finally shut kim seungmin's pretty mouth, minho leaned forward to close their gap and press their lips togather. seungmin's eyes grew wide and immediately backed away, eyes shifting from sides to sides to look if someone might saw them. a sigh of relief escaped from his lips when he saw that no one was there and the hallway is quietly empty.

he looked at minho and an annoying smirk of victory was plastered on his lips. both of them held hands until they reached their room door, seungmin took the initiative to let go first and put they key on to unlock the door. the younger ignored the soft whining coming from minho when their hands lost contact with each other. 

the room was designed for a couple as everything inside was paired. antique and modern furnitures are placed which gave contrast to each other. there was a long cream colored, thick curtain hanging to cover the view of the magnificent ocean.

the young couple let their children out and placed the empty carriers on the side. minho immediately opened their luggage and find his swimming trunks to change while seungmin held soonie of his lap, scrolling through his phone. he doesn't have anyplan to change as he wasn't interested to deep his freezing body out there in the water as chilly as the ice. 

_never!_

time passed by and seungmin ended up laying on the queen sized bed, with the three cats beside him. he checked his wristwatch, thrity minutes, who the fuck change for thrity minutes considering he'll just strip and put his trunks on?

"hyung! you spent thirty minutes in there already, do you have plan on going out?" seungmin shouted, startling the felines around him.

"i am a man, babe! don't judge my beauty time," minho shouted back as he opened the door revealing himself, topless and wearing his black swimming trunks. 

seungmin flushed a dark shade of red and his boyfriend chuckled, laying beside him and opening the television before caging the younger inside his arms. of course, seungmin like it or loves it rather whenever minho cuddles with him but to say that they planned for a beach stroll as per minho said and seungmin being the organized person he is, pushed minho a little bit.

"what are you still doing in here, i thought you wanted to swim?" the younger teased. he pulled the blankets and cover them up so that his stubborn boyfriend wouldn't shiver from the cold. the cats laid on seungmin's side aside from dori who loves to cuddle in between the two. 

_what a spoiled baby brat!_

then again, minho pulled him closer to his chest and sniff his hair before answering, "i realized i will go later when the sun sets." 

seungmin nodded and took the remote from minho's hands and decided to play a movie while cuddling each other.

minho scooted forward and pressed his lips on seungmin's exposed collarbone earning a shocked gasp from the younger. he continued doing it after hearing the sweet whines coming from his boyfriend's mouth, nibbling and sucking every corner of his milky skin.

"hyung..." seungmin drawled a long whine when he felt minho's teeth digging on his neck like a vampire thirsty for blood. 

the older chuckled and shushed seungmin. "you have to stay quiet, seungminnie. you will wake up the kids."

seungmin rolled his eyes and focused on the movie playing infront of them, letting minho do his work to his body.

hours have passed and seungmin didn't noticed that he fell asleep in the middle of watching the movie. so when he woke up, still snuggled inside the protective arms of minho, his stomach growled, demanding for food. 

his gaze shifted to his side and there he saw his boyfriend, minho sleeping with his lower lip slightly jutted out and letting some quiet snores. seungmin made an effort to shake him but the older sleeps like a rock. 

"hyung!" he called but still, no response. "i'm hungry."

after saying that, he saw minho's right eye slightly opened and find him. 

"there's a telephone right beside you, minnie. stop bothering my sleep." minho replied groggily and goes back to sleep. 

seungmin once again rolled his eyes and tried escaping the older's tight hug by lifting his right arm that holds his waist, but it only wasted his energy. "i can't reach it when you clearly doesn't want to make me move freely, hyung."

he tried once agsin and thank god minho stopped his childish act and retrieved his arms, just enough for seungmin to reach and grabbed the telephone place on the nightstand. he pressed one and got directed to the front desk.

"good afternoon, sir! how may we help you?" the same voice of the woman from earlier greeted him.

"can we request for a room service for room nineteen? we forgot to call earlier so i'm still hoping the lunch is still available?"

"no worries, sir! we will send it after fifteen minutes."

"yes, thank you."

if he was in a video call with this woman, seungmin can swore that she is smiling widely at him right now. 

"our pleasure, sir."

the call ended and grabbed his phone lying above the nightstand and he goes back in minho's arms. his boyfriend tightened the hug and left a peck on his shoulder blades. 

seungmin spends his time waiting for their room service by scrolling through his phone, replying to their friends message and posted the photo they took earlier in the car. after fifteen minutes, someone knocked at their room's door.

"that must be it." seungmin muttered and tried getting up but failed again due to minho tightening his arms around him whenever he tries to do it. "wake up, hyung. i'm gonna open the door so please dress yourself too."

minho just groaned at him and shifted at the other side of bed. the younger got up and put his shirt that minho removed earlier. he gazed at the older again and decided to cover him with their blanket for a safe show before opening the door, greeting a male employee with a cart full of what it seemed to be like their food. 

"good afternoon, sir! room service for room number nineteen." 

but before seungmin could even utter a word, a voice behind him raced him to do so. a protective arm was wrapped from behind him and he can feel minho's chin on the corner of his shoulder.

the other male looked at them and down to minho's topless body before bringing his gaze back to seungmin who is now flashing a deep blush of red just like him.

"please come inside." minho answered with a smile.

pushing the cart, the male employee avoided their gaze, just straight up looking at the floor and food only. after placing the plates on the coffee table, he bid his goodbye, frantically exiting the room, still as red as tomatoe.

seungmin seemed to go back in reality after seemingly stiffened at the moment, slapped the laughing minho on his shoulders.

"that was pda!" the younger male shouted when he finally closed the door behind him. his boyfriend just laughed at his reaction more. "it's so embarrassing, i hate you."

"and i love you more." minho lovingly answered in between his laughter. seungmin blushed more and muttered a small _i love you too_ to his boyfriend afterwards.

and after that day, they laid on their bed again, cuddling and just talking any topics that came, completely forgetting minho's plan to take a stroll during sunset. but seungmin never say a word about it, he just savored the moment and finds relaxation in the arms of his loving boyfriend, lee minho.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please let me know what you think hehe


End file.
